Assassin
by I'monteamedward
Summary: Bella?" I asked, looking closely at the girl on the screen. "Swan's daughter?" What could she have possibly done? "He's got relations to Aro," my boss explained. "Swan made him mad and now he's retaliating." By using me to murder his innocent child?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight and I'm not Stephenie Meyer and yes, I'm too damned tired to do anything more interesting so please don't make any comments cause they'll piss me off like nobody's business. _

**Hello, everyone. Since The Piano Man is abandoned until further notice and 12 Years Later is almost done, I've decided to start another story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. **

**Chapter One- Nobody **_**Actually **_**Likes Forks**

I sat down in the corner stool at my favorite (okay, the _only_) bar in the tiny, redneck town of Forks, Washington.

To be brutally honest, as I usually am, I despised Forks. Everyone was always in your business, nobody knew how to dress properly, and when you walked down the street, you'd have to stop and say hello to every God damned person unless you wanted to be gossiped about. They were all small minded idiots who all thought they should be the fucking President because, of course, their opinion is always right.

My own personal opinion? The world would be better off if the whole fucking place went up in flames, along with all the people in it.

The worst part about Forks was that I was forced to live there. My job required me to stay out of the way, duck under the radar, all that crap and whatnot. And what better place to hide out than Forks, Washington?

Just as Mac, my favorite (okay, the _only_) bartender (are you catching on to the pattern here?), was about to tend to my need for alcohol, my brand new, work provided, cell phone rang loudly. I winced as the sound seemed to echo off the walls of the almost empty room.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," I explained. Mac grunted and turned away; grabbing a wet rag which I was sure I'd seen him spit on once or twice. He began to clean the grimy glasses.

Only one person had the number for my work cell and, even though I knew this, I groaned when I saw the Caller ID.

"What?" I snapped.

"I have a job for you," the voice on the other end said softly. "What else would I be calling you about, son?" He coughed loudly, not even having the courtesy to cover the phone.

"That's disgusting. I don't want to hear you spewing up some crap in your throat."

He coughed loudly and deliberately into the phone and I automatically recoiled as one would when someone sneezes on the bus.

"Seriously. What else would I be calling about?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some sappy, heartfelt, father-son conversation about how I should have a girlfriend and be in college by now? Or maybe the crushing awkwardness as you explain to me how to use a condom?" I laughed and rolled my eyes to myself.

There was silence on the other line. I could only hear the faint buzzing which meant he was still on the line.

"Dad?" I questioned, wondering if we really had been disconnected and I was only staying on the phone like an idiot.

"You do know how to use one, right?" he quickly whispered.

"Oh, Jesus! For fucks sake, Dad, of course I know how to use one!" I yelled causing Mac to stare at me. "Not that I have time to… you know, uh… do that… activity."

"Okay. Anyway," Dad continued, back to his businessman persona. "You've got a job to do. Stop fucking around."

"Come on!" I whined. "I just got back from doing you know what with that chick… what's her name? Jessica or something?" I muttered uncertainly, all my previous deeds melting together in a hazy swirl of death.

"Hush!" My father hissed. "Do you want there to be any evidence?" he whispered, as if Mac could hear his every word. I looked around; he was in the back probably searching for my special brand of Jack Daniel's.

"I never get caught," I patronized him tiredly. My dad's paranoia in addition to being given another job on "my day off" was grating on my last nerve. In all honesty, I never had a day off. I just liked to complain when I was supposed to have one.

"_The point is_," he emphasized. "That you could. You need to start thinking about yourself and me and your mom…." He trailed off but I heard the rest of his sentence as clearly as if I'd shouted it. Aro would murder me and my entire family if I ever got nabbed by the cops. "Edward," he said, drawing me out of my violent fantasies. I entertained the idea of a few dogs ripping off a few of my dad's lower limbs.

I sighed and prepared for the imminent lecture.

"You must be more careful. The door busted open, signs of a struggle; you're getting sloppy. And then when they find the mutilated bodies in the woods… speaking of which, what do you do to them?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm a good little assassin, Carlisle. I shoot them clean in the brain just like you tell me to. The wolves take care of the rest," I tell him in an emotionless voice. "I'm not some fucking sicko that enjoys shooting pretty girls my own age. I'm not turning into that bastard, Aro. Email me the job and I'll get back to you," I snap my phone shut and sigh, waiting for Mac to come back out with my drink.

_**BPOV**_

"Hey, baby!" My dad called. I groaned internally. I hated my Dad and his business trips. Specifically, I hated the part where he came back.

"Daddy!" I screamed loudly and flung myself into his clammy arms.

"How're you doing, princess?" he asked quietly. "I heard Cousin Jessica got killed." He looked at me carefully, trying to ascertain if I would cry.

I hated that bitch. She was always tagging along behind me like a lost puppy. Just because Charlie was richer than her Dad, like it made me royalty. Well… actually I was. I was royalty compared to all the small, middle-class folk of Forks, Washington.

Forks was terrible. I always felt like the trees were pressing in on me.

"Oh, Daddy!" I sobbed. "It was horrible! They… they found her in the woods, all torn up and bloody!" I squeezed my eyes willing tears to fall. If I cried, it meant presents.

"Oh, Bella, honey! Don't cry! We can get you that new Coach bag I know you've been wanting! Just don't cry, please!"

I grinned internally. Jackpot!

**Bella is very OOC in this story, as you can probably tell from those 200 words lol. Please review and I'll continue the story. **


	2. Kidnapping

_Disclaimer: Nothing, nobody, and Edward are not mine._

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews! In case you didn't notice, I changed the summary because the other one was boring! It is an excerpt from this chapter though I had to edit it a little so it would fit. The full version will be here. Thanks for your patience and on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Two- Kidnapping**

_**EPOV**_

When I had a job, I usually had to be by my computer within fifteen minutes. I bought the entire bottle of Jack Daniel's just for the hell of it because, with my salary, I can buy just about anything. Aro, the bastard that he is, is also uncharacteristically generous with me. His other assassins, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, didn't earn nearly as much as me.

I didn't even bother with a glass as I sat down in front of my humble laptop, an HP. As it booted up, I took a long swig of the alcohol and savored the slow burning I felt in my throat. I stored it away above the refrigerator for future use.

I typed in my twenty five character password to unlock my computer and then another twenty five character password to get onto my email. If anyone ever got onto my computer… there would be hell. I saw that I had a message from Dad.

_Edward:_

_The job is to get rid of Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. Though she prefers to be called "Bella". _

"Chief Swan," I muttered to myself. He was the local police chief here. Who knew he was involved with Aro?

_They live at 573 Woodly Drive. Forks, Washington. Zip Code: _98331 **(I made this up. It's not actually anyone's address. Well, I Googled the zip code but that's it.)** _It's a small house. He's leaving for a false meeting in Port Angeles around 7:30. That should give you plenty of time to get her out of the house and work your magic. Leave a note or something this time, will you? _

_Carlisle_

_Also, I've included a picture. Hopefully I got the attachment thing right this time._

I clicked open a picture of a laughing girl. She was pretty, I guess, but average. Average brown hair, average brown eyes, and weird pouty lips.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and held down the number two. I bounced my knee up and down as I waited for Carlisle's response.

"Edward?" he asked, not bothering with a greeting

"Carlisle, who is this Bella?" I asked, looking closely at the girl on the screen. Little bursts of colors filled my vision and I leaned away quickly. "She's Swan's daughter? What did she do?" She must have found something. Something bad. Sometimes the children can be trusted with little nothings, but other times, _most _of the time, they had to be killed.

"He's got relations to Aro," Carlisle explained. "Swan pissed him off and now he's retaliating." By using me to murder his innocent child?

Fury filled me the second I heard him. She knew nothing! This girl was completely innocent and I would have to kill her. Jessica found out what her father was doing so she had to be gone. That Lauren chick stumbled onto the crack that was in the basement. But this Bella Swan? Completely clean.

"That's fucking ridiculous! I don't want to kill an innocent girl!" I yelled.

"Shut up! You made this commitment and you'll stick to it! You have to have this done by the time Charlie Swan gets back from that meeting. It takes him forty-five minutes to get there. When he realizes it was fake, he'll drive like a madman to get back, therefore only taking him a half hour. You've got one hour and fifteen minutes from 7:30 PM to kill the girl. Did you get that?" he said. I looked at the clock. 7:15.

"Yes, I've got it," I repeated in a dead voice. "Now I've got to go murder someone. Aren't I the son you've always wanted?" I hung up before he could respond. I quickly put my phone on silent and grabbed my bag.

I rushed out to my pride and joy, my baby, the Volvo S60R. Ah, yes. This guy had to be vacuumed a lot from all the hair flying everywhere. _Leave no evidence_ was Carlisle's constant refrain.

I drove over to the Swan place and parked a good couple of blocks away behind a small grouping of trees. I pulled out my favorite handgun, a CZ 75b. **(Ugh. I felt like a creeper searching for guns on Google.) **I sighed, resigned to the girl's fate. This was the last thing I wanted to do.

Why had I ever sworn my life to the Italian Drug Dealers? Anyone who knew had to die. That was the first thing I had been told and still I had done it! I knew I might have to kill women and children and teenagers and grown fucking men and I still did it! I was such an idiot at seventeen. And now… look where I am. I'm stuck in a job where killing people are a daily thing. Where it's _common_ for assassins like me to get thrown in jail.

I realized that my little internal rant had caused me to miss the Swan house.

"Shit," I muttered and doubled back, jogging and looking at the address. Finally, I came to a small house with white siding and a rusty mailbox with the numbers _573_ carefully painted on. It was time.

I ran around to the back where there was a huge cedar tree growing. I quickly scaled the side and looked into the first window I came to. It was a small, yellow, lacey room with a few expensive touches. A genuine Gucci purse here, a snazzy looking digital camera there… all very nice. But there were no pictures or posters or anything that hinted at an actual human being living there. I furrowed my brow.

Then a girl, about 5'6, danced into the room, singing some pop song.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future you better forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

God damn it; she was singing the Spice Girls. Maybe I wouldn't mind killing her after all.

She picked up some silky pajamas from the floor and grabbed some plastic bag from the cream colored desk on the far side of the room, shaking her butt the entire time. I fought the urge to vomit up my scotch.

When she came back from the bathroom, now freshly showered, her Dad came up and knocked on her door, obviously telling her he had a meeting to go to. She nodded and looked sad, though I could tell the expression was fake. And, sure enough, as soon as we heard his car drive away, she broke into a huge smile and started singing again.

What an obnoxious girl. Swan probably gives her anything she wants and she still doesn't like him.

_That doesn't change the fact that she's innocent! _My conscious screamed at me. I sighed.

I knocked on her window. She stopped singing and looked around, her eyes passing right over me. I knocked again.

She huffed and stormed over to the window. "GET AWAY YOU STUPID RACCOONS!" she yelled.

"I'm not a raccoon," I whispered creepily, hoping to freak her out. She screamed loudly and backed away from the window.

"Mike! I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this on Tuesdays!" she whimpered, clutching at her heart. I swung into her window and landed nimbly on my feet.

"I'm not Mike either."

"Fuck," she breathed, looking at me.

"Get up and pack some necessities," I commanded, hating myself more and more every minute.

She didn't.

"Now!"I yelled, withdrawing the gun from my pocket.

She yelped and jumped into action, withdrawing a fancy suitcase from underneath her bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a duffel bag or something?" She put the suitcase back and fled into her closet, withdrawing a pink Nike gym bag. She began stuff bras and underwear and socks into it immediately. She moved onto shirts and pants, then grabbed a coat and a few sweatshirts. Then she flung a party dress in there.

"That's not a necessity."

She sighed and took it out, instead opting for her bathroom bag and a sock full of cash from under her mattress.

"Good. Now get some paper and write a note telling your father you've run away forever or some shit like that. And make it short," I tacked on.

She nodded wordlessly and began writing. I read over her shoulder.

_Dad,_

_I know I may not have looked it but I do love you. You are the best Dad in the world but I can't stand living in this town anymore._

_It's too green and small and I know it's perfect for you, but it will never be perfect for me._

_Just let me go, Charlie._

_Love, your daughter, Bella._

We moved downstairs and she placed the note on the table.

"So now what?" she said bitterly. "You going to kill me? You're probably the same one that killed cousin Jessica. Not that I minded. Good job."

"Why is that good" I asked as I pushed her out the door and towards the woods.

"Because she was a bitch."

"Ah."

We trudged along in silence for a while. Never had this been so easy for me. Well, physically. Inside I was falling apart.

"Why aren't you fighting me? You could be trying to run away," I asked.

"You would catch me for one thing. And I'm trying to figure out why you're going to kill me."

"It's not my decision. Okay, this is a good spot," I chuckled to myself. I felt like I was picking a camping ground.

She dropped the duffel bag on the ground and turned to face me with her eyes wide open.

"Could you… close your eyes or something? That's creepy," I implored, trying to look away from her brown eyes. She only opened them wider and folded her arms in an act of defiance.

I looked at the innocent girl before me and I tried to shoot, I really did, but I couldn't. The girl, though slightly bitchy, had a fire within her that I didn't want to extinguish. She had done nothing wrong.

God damn me and my conscious.

"You know what? I'm not going to do this. Come with me, Bella Swan."

**Well, that's chapter two! Can you guess what Edward is going to do with her? Please review. I'm asking for at least ten this time, please!**


	3. SOO SORRY!

**Hey guys.**

**Just to let you know, I'm going on an extended vacation from fanfic. **

**I just started high school and the workload increased to like, ten times what I'm used to (or at least Spanish did.) But basically my focus right now is on work, not writing stories about my two favorite fictional characters… B+E if you haven't figured it out.**

**I might come back in a week, a month, a year, or never! I don't know!**

**Sorry, and you can still contact me via PMing.**

**Becky**


End file.
